Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858)
Näs Högsjö, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = Erik Israelsson Näslund (1791-1873) |Death = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) |Mother = Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) |Spouse = Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) |Marriage = Östbacken Högsjö, Sweden |Children = Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) 17th Co-minister at Torsåkers, died of smallpox (b. January 28, 1796, Näs or Högsjö, Sweden - d. May 15, 1858, possibly Ytterlännäs, Sweden) Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) who worked as a juryman *Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) Full siblings *Erik Israelsson Näslund (1791-1873) who married Margareta Steckson (1800-1856) *Dorothea Israelsdotter Näslund (1793-?) who married Erik Abrahamsson Tjärnberg Education He was registered in Härnösand's school in 1806 and became a student at Uppsala in 1818. Marriage He married Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) on March 23, 1821 in Östbacken, Hede, Västernorrlands, Sweden. Johanna was the daughter of Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) a vicar; and Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813). Children *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) the 26th Reverend of Härnösand, Sweden (1859-1866) who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) the Reverend of Arnäs, Sweden (1872-1889) who married Kristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Annette Brandell (1820-?) Ministry He was ordained June 06, 1819 to curate in Hede, vacancy preacher in Hede 1822, again curate 1826, appointed preacher temporarely in Sveg on May through August of 1828, in September of 1828, he was appointed reverend in Hede, where he was then appointed assistant vicar March 03, 1830, entered 1831. He was vicar in Frösön, November 25, 1835, entered May 01, 1836, got the title "vice vicar", honor and dignity the August 17th the same year named; empowered vicar in Torsåker-Ytterlännäs February 13, 1839, entered May 01, 1841, was at head of the pastoral custody in Torsåkers gäll April 10, 1844 through October 31, 1846. Death He died on May 15, 1858 of smallpox. Sweden had its last smallpox epidemic in Stockholm late in the autumn of 1873. On May 16, 1863, there was a smallpox outbreak when a seaman returned from Indonesia infected with the virus. Biography 18. Israel Næslund (1841-58), f. 28 jan. 1796 i Högsjö, son af nämndeman Israel Näslund och Elsa Ersdotter i Näs by. Inskrefs i Hsands skola 1806 och blef stud. i Upsala. 1818; prästv. 6 juni 1819 till past. adj. i Hede, vakanspred. därstädes 1822, åter past.adj. 1826, t. f. past. i Sveg maj-aug. 1828, i sept. s. å. v. past. i Hede, där han utn. till komm. 3 mars 1830, tilltr. 1831. Komm. på Frösön 25 nov. 1835, tilltr. 1 maj 1836, erhöll 17 aug. s. å. vice pastors namn, heder och värdighet; befullm. komm. i Torsåker-Ytterlännäs 13 febr. 1839, tilltr. 1 maj 1841, förestod tillika pastoral-vården i Torsåkers gäll 10 apr. 1844-31 okt. 1846. Afled 15 maj 1858 i smittkoppor. Var för sina åhörare en god lärare, som förstod och hade förmåga att ställa allt till det bästa, och för sin familj en kärleksfull fader. Under sin långvariga tjänstgöring i Hede fick hans hälsa genom upprepade förkylningar en svår knäck. Hans förklaring, att han höll sig till Jesu kors allena, bär vittne om hans sinnelag. G. på Östbacken i Hede 23/3 1821 m. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth, f. 11/1 1800, dotter af khden i Hede Joh. Christopher R. och Cath. Maria Martinell; d. i Ytterlännäs prästg. efter svår sjukdom 15/2 1860. Barn: Johan Israel, f. 26/5 1822 i Hede, khde i Ragunda; Carl Gustaf, f. 28/3 1825, prost och khde i Arnäs; Olof Emanuel, f. 29/4 1829, kommiss. landtmätare i Hsand, d. i Ragunda prästgård 17/9 1906, Elsa Maria Elisabeth, f. 29/4 1829, tvilling, g. 7/8 1855 m. folkskolläraren o. organisten Anton Julius Winblad i hans 2:dra gifte; dessutom en dotter. (text in Swedish) 18. Israel Næslund (1841-1858) was born on January 28, 1796 in Högsjö. He was the son of Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) and Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) of Näs. He was ordained June 06, 1819 to the curate in Hede, then filled a vacancy in Hede in 1822 as preacher, again he was curate in 1826, and was appointed preacher temporarily in Sveg from May through August of 1828. In September of 1828, he was appointed reverend in Hede, and then was appointed assistant vicar on March 03, 1830, and he entered into service in 1831. He was appointed vicar in Frösön on November 25, 1835, and entered service on May 01, 1836. He received the title "vice vicar", honor and dignity on August 17, 1836. He was empowered vicar in Torsåker-Ytterlännäs on February 13, 1839, entered service on May 01, 1841, was at head of the pastoral custody in Torsåkers gäll April 10, 1844 through October 31, 1846. He was for his parishioners a good teacher that understood and had the ability to put all to its best, and for his family he was a loving father. During his long term of service in Hede his health, through repeated colds, became bad. His explanation was that he only held himself to the cross of Christ, shows what kind of temperament he had. Married at Östbacken in Hede on March 23, 1821 Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860), born January 11, 1800, she was the daughter of the reverend in Hede, Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) and Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813). He died in Ytterlännäs vicarage from a difficult sickness on February 15, 1860. Children: Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906), born May 26, 1822 in Hede, reverend in Ragunda; Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899), born March 28, 1825, priest and reverend in Arnäs; Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906), born April 29, 1829, land surveyor in Härnösand, died at Ragunda vicarage September 17, 1906; Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907), born 29 April 1829 a twin of Olof, married August 07, 1855 to teacher and organist Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) in his second marriage. (English translation from Swedish) Coministers Ytterlännäs Ytterlännäs, Sweden * 01 Herr Lars, from 1542 to 1557 * 02 Herr Nils, from 1582 * 03 Olaus Nicolai, from 1593 to 1596 * 04 Johannes Claudii, 1599 * 05 Sanderus Erici, from 1599 to 1607 * 06 Herr Lars, from 1613 to 1633 * 07 Nils Persson, from 1636 to 1637 * 08 Olaus Erici Rufinius (1637-1672), from 1637 to 1672 * 09 Laurentius Christophori Hornæus (1645-1719), from 1672 to 1719 * 10 Lars Larsson Hornæus (1682-1751), from 1719 to 1751 * 11 Jöns Larsson Hornæus (1715-1778), from 1753 to 1778 * 12 Petrus Jonæ Öman (1719-1796), from 1780 to 1796 * 13 Israel Edenmark (1799-1809), from 1796 to 1812 * 14 Daniel Orstadius (1812-1820), from 1812 to 1820 * 15 Per Nordenmark (1820-1833), from 1820 to 1833 * 16 Olof Grafström (1775-1835), from 1833 to 1835 * 17 Nils Erik Höglund (1781-1838), from 1836 to 1838 * 18 Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), from 1841 to 1858 * 19 Carl Gustaf Isak Jonas Oscar Stjernberg (1812-1901), from 1862 to 1901 Relationship Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) was the third, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External links *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Findagrave *Torsåkers *Torsåkers (backup) Ancestors